Love You Forever
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana visits her best friend Kisara in Domino city but she's not the only person that Mana wants to see after ten years. She hopes to rekindle her relationship with Atem.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I've been working on other projects but here's another short story for you. I think that Kisara and Mana would be best friends; by the way i don't ship Seto and Kisara; I just put them together for the sake of the story. That's all for now guys. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Love You Forever**_

#

Mana had flown to Japan from Egypt to visit her best friend Kisara. She had married Seto Kaiba and had three kids with him. Mana never understood why Kisara married him. Kaiba was an arrogant, narcotic asshole that Mana couldn't stand. She only put up with him for Kisara's sake. Mana sat at the table with Kisara, her children and Kisara's teenage brother-in-law; Mokuba Kaiba for dinner. Kaiba had stepped out for a meeting so he was going to join them later. Mana sat there as servants brought food to them.

Kisara hadn't changed the last time Mana had seen her which was a good thing. Kisara was still the same kind sweet girl she always was when they were growing up together. She may wear nicer clothes than she did as a child but she still was Mana's old friend.

"It's nice that you we can hang out after so long," said Mana, "I'm glad that we get to see each other again."

"Me too Mana," said Kisara, "How's the Magic library doing? Aren't you going to inherit it soon?"

Mana's family were keepers of a magical library that held secrets about magic of many different kinds and types. Mana had been trained in magic and to protect the secrets but after high school; Mana wanted something else in her life thanks to a certain boy in high school that Mana hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah but to be honest, I don't want to be stuck in the same place all my life."

"I can understand that, that could get boring very….."

'That bastard," a voice roared.

"Oh boy," said Mokuba who had been eating the whole time.

"Sounds like his meeting didn't go well."

Seto Kaiba came into the dining room. He sat down at the table in a huff. A servant placed a plate in front of him but he didn't acknowledge them.

"Your meeting didn't go well dear," Kisara asked.

"No, that damn mayor said that there was already someone who was making an offer on the land," Kaiba snarled, "and he said that it would benefit the town more than my stadium. I mean my stadium can make this town millions!"

"What are they going to built there Seto," Mokuba asked.

"A hospital," Kaiba growled, "with the money that the stadium would bring Domino; he could have several hospitals built."

"Well, he does to think about what's best for the town," said Kisara.

"Yeah, Seto," said Mokuba, "he isn't greedy; that's why people like him. In fact I heard from Yugi that he's up for reelection this year."

"I know that Mokuba," said Kaiba, "I know that the people will election him again."

"Why not, he has done an amazing job as mayor already," said Kisara,

"Mrs. Muto says that he's doing a great job daddy," said their daughter that had her father's hair color but just as long as her mothers.

"That's because she's…."

Seto," Kisara warned, "she's just a child."

"Why don't you run for mayor dad," asked one of their sons.

"No one in this town respects me enough to vote for me," Kaiba replied.

Mana tried to hide her laughter. Kisara gave her a look which made her stop herself. She didn't want to make her friend upset even though she knew that it was true.

#

"So, why was Kaiba so upset about being turned down by the mayor,' Mana asked.

"Well, he wants to make a new stadium to make more money but well; the mayor's a bit stubborn about the matter," Kisara explained, "the two of them don't really get along very well."

"I see, so who is this mayor that has your husband so pissed," Mana asked.

The two women were sitting the side of Kisara's daughter dance class. The teacher was a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was walking around correcting the students. Kisara smiled at her daughter before turning to Mana. If Mana learned who the mayor of Domino; it would shock her and no doubt she would want to see him again. Kisara knew that Mana still had feelings for the man and he for her as well.

"Well," said Kisara, "That's a secret."

"Oh come on, Kisara," said Mana, "I want to know who the guy that's able piss off Kaiba is."

The teacher walked past them but stopped when she heard what they were talking about. She turned her head to them with a smile on her face.

"So Kaiba's pissed off," she asked Kisara.

"Yes, you know how he gets around him," Kisara replied.

"That sounds like them," said the teacher before turning to Mana.

"The mayor is actually my brother-in-law," she added, "He's really good at his job and it shows. About ten years Domino was in bad shape but he was asked to run for mayor which he did and now Domino has never been better."

"I see," said Mana, "but what's his name though?"

"Well…"

Before the teacher could answer that; two boys came running down the stairs with toy guns shooting at each other. They ran around the studio while aiming for each other.

"Sugoroku, AJ," the teacher called, "go play outside with those."

"Boys," a voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Get up here and leave your mother's studio alone."

The boys ran up the stairs toward the voice. Kisara covered her mouth as she giggled at the two boys. The teacher rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Those sons of mine," she groaned.

"Well, they are full of energy," said Kisara.

"I know but I wish that they would just sit still for once."

"Boys don't point those at your sister," the voice called again.

"Who's up there with them," Mana asked.

"My husband," the teacher replied, 'he should be working on his latest game but it sounds like the boys are making it hard for him to do that."

#

Soon the class had ended and most of the students had left. Anzu had learned that the woman with Kisara was her friend from Egypt; Mana. She made her way up the stairs to find Yugi standing there trying to get their sons to sit down for a second. A smile crossed her face as she watched the three boys that meant the most to her.

"Sugoroku, stop teasing AJ," Yugi ordered, "AJ don't pull on your brother's shirt."

Anzu walked over to a play pen where their only daughter; Akira was sitting inside. She knelt down and picked her up into her arms before turning to the men of the family. Anzu had become a huge success in New York with her dancing career. She came back to Domino and signed up with the dance company in Domino after she and Yugi had gotten married.

Yugi had become a big hit in the gaming world as a freelance game designer. Anzu opened her own studio that was underneath their home where she taught little girls that were wanting to learn to dance. Yugi groaned shaking his head at the boys.

"Are we sure they're ours," he asked.

"They're ours, I'm sure of that," said Anzu, "by the way you did invite him to dinner didn't you?"

"I had to call back," Yugi explained, "he was busy with some business regarding city taxes but he will be here."

Anzu nodded. Yugi's older brother; Atem Muto had been running the city of Domino as mayor for ten years now. Yugi and Anzu couldn't be prouder of him. Atem was a great mayor but the problem was that he didn't have a family of his own. Anzu had tried to set him up with several of her single girlfriends but Atem is stubborn. He would say there was only one girl that he would ever consider marrying but of course it has been ten years since they last saw each other. Anzu was afraid that Atem was waiting with false hope.

For all he knew was that she had found someone else and moved on but Atem seemed to refuse to believe that. Sugoroku; who was named after Yugi's grandfather perked up when he heard what his parents were saying.

"Who's coming to dinner," he asked excitedly.

"Your uncle," Yugi replied smiling at the boys.

"Uncle Temmy is coming," AJ cried out happily.

"Yes AJ he is," Anzu replied, "hopefully,"

She murmured that last part under her breath. She didn't want to get the boys' hopes up. They loved their uncle and it pained Anzu and Yugi to see them get disappointed when he didn't show up when he said that he would. Of course being mayor of a large city meant that he was very busy. Yugi had heard what his wife had said and turned to her.

"He'll be here, he never breaks a promise," he said.

As soon as those words left his lips the door bell went off. Sugoroku and AJ ran to the door with excitement. Sugoroku reached the door first and opened it.

"Uncle Temmy," he cried out seeing his uncle standing there.

"Hey there Sugoroku," said Atem smiling down at his eldest nephew.

"Uncle Temmy," AJ cried.

The two boys hugged their uncle's legs causing Atem to let a chuckle escape him. Yugi and Anzu walked over smiling.

"Hey bro," said Yugi as he greeted his brother with a high five.

"Hey Yugi," said Atem as they high fived.

"It's good to see you," said Anzu as she hugged her brother-in-law in a one arm hug.

"You too Anzu," Atem replied returning the hug.

"Hey there Akira," he said noticing his three month old niece in her mother's other arm.

"Boys let go of your uncle's legs and let him inside," Anzu ordered.

The boys let go and ran inside with Atem right behind them. The boys were exactly telling him about their new toy guns they got from Jonouchi.

"It's been far too long," said Yugi.

"Yes it has," said Atem as Anzu handed him his niece.

"Five months to be exact," she said, "I'll get started on dinner, you boys catch up."

She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Atem was playing with his niece in his arms while Yugi tried to get the boys to stop jumping around with excitement.

"They're full of energy," said Atem with a chuckle.

"They're excited to see you is all," said Yugi.

"AJ, will you sit down next to your brother."

AJ froze before joining Sugoroku on the couch. They left enough room for their uncle to sit between them. Atem chuckled as the boys patted for him to join them. Yugi rolled his eyes at his sons. He sat down in a chair while Atem sat down on the couch with his nephews while still holding his niece in his arms. Yugi smiled at his kids who adored their uncle; even his three month old; who can't even speak yet.

"So, how's your game coming along," Atem asked.

"It's good but I got a project with that gaming company in Chicago due soon. So I've been working on that for a few days now," Yugi replied.

"I see is this the latest installment of that Viking series that is very popular?"

Yugi smiled at his brother. Of course Atem would know since they both are gamers even as adults with their own lives now. Yugi had barely anytime to play games with the kids and designing his own games while Atem was busy as the mayor making sure that the city was running smoothly. Akira cooed in her uncle's arms as they talked.

"Hey Uncle Temmy," said Sugoroku, "dad made us this really cool game. Did you want to see it?"

"Yeah do you," AJ added.

"Sure," Atem replied with a chuckle.

The boys smiled before jumping off the couch and ran off down the hall that led to their rooms. Yugi and Atem both watched them leave the room.

"You made a game for them," Atem asked.

"Why not, you remember the game that grandpa made for us as kids," Yugi replied.

"Yeah I do,"

"Anyway, you remember your friend Kisara, right?"

"Well of course; I had a meeting with her husband earlier today and he was pissed when I told him that we were building a hospital on a piece of land he wanted to buy."

"Well, she has a friend visiting from Egypt; I think that you might know her. Kisara told Anzu that she went to school with you guys in Egypt."

"Oh who?"

"I think her name was Mana or something like that."

_Mana,_

Hearing her name after so long made Atem's heart pound in his chest. He could feel the ache form in his chest as well. It had been ten years since he last saw his former girlfriend. Not a day went by that he wasn't thinking about her.

_Is she just visiting?_

"Something like that," said Yugi as he thought for a moment.

He looked over catching the look on his brother's face. He did know the girl by his reaction Yugi leaned forward in his seat staring at his face.

"You okay Atem," he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Atem replied putting a hand to his tempo.

"I don't buy that bro, something's wrong. So come on spill it tell me."

Atem didn't say anything but luckily he didn't have to as the boys returned with their games. They ran over and showed their uncle while excitedly telling him how to play. Atem nodded as they explained. They asked him to play with them when Anzu popped her head into the living room and called them in for dinner.

"You can play with him later boys," said Yugi, "its dinner time."

The boys ran into the kitchen while Atem and Yugi followed behind them. Yugi took his daughter from Atem and set her into her high chair. The boys were wanting Atem to sit between them. Anzu giggled as the boys called him over.

"Alright boys settle down," said Anzu, "we don't need you two to get hurt now."

"Okay mom," they said before they stopped bouncing around in their chairs.

The three adults just laughed as they sat down and ate. The three adults were catching up and talking about old times when they were kids well when they saw Atem anyways. Atem had been going to school overseas in Egypt but would come home for the holidays. The three of them would hang out whenever he visited.

"I saw mom the other day," said Yugi, "apparently, grandpa is getting on her nerves."

"I'm not surprised about that," said Atem, "I did visit the shop a few days ago and it's still doing well. He says that business is booming."

"Not surprised," said Anzu, "leave it to your grandfather; he has a talent for business."

"True," both men replied.

#

"It was nice to have you come and eat with us," said Anzu.

"Well, I'm glad that we could do this," said Atem.

"We should do it again," said Yugi.

"Sure,"

"Alright, boys it's getting late and you got school in the morning," said Anzu.

"Aw mom," they whined.

"Don't argue with your mother boys," Yugi ordered, "say goodbye to your uncle and go to bed."

"Goodbye Uncle Temmy," said the boys.

"Goodbye boys," said Atem.

The boys hugged him before running to get ready for bed. Atem chuckled as they ran off. He turned to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Well, I should get home," he said, "I've got a meeting with the school board tomorrow."

"Okay good luck," said Yugi as they hugged goodbye.

"Have a safe trip home," said Anzu hugging him goodbye.

"I will, goodbye you two and good luck with the boys."

"Later bro,"

Atem said goodbye to his niece before walking out of the house. He walked to his car and pulled out his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the car before opening it. He climbed inside closing the door behind him. He buckled himself in before jamming the key into the ignition. The engine roared and he backed out of the driveway. He looked to see his brother and sister-in-law watching him pull out. He rolled down his window and held out his hand waving goodbye before driving down the road.

He drove down the road with the headlights on. He thought about what Yugi had told him. He hadn't caught up with Kisara in years since her wedding to Kaiba; which was the last time he saw Mana before he ended up becoming mayor of Domino. He remembered how she looked in her dress that day. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't help himself. He couldn't' keep his eyes off her the whole night. When they danced it was like they were the only two people in the world. Mana was his one and only love.

He remembered when he was ten and they shared their first kiss. Mana was so innocent and beautiful back then but of course no matter how much time has passed; Atem still found her beautiful. He knew that their relationship wouldn't last long if her family had anything to say about it. Mana would have to marry a magician since she was a keeper of magic. Atem knew that he couldn't be the man that Mana needed him to be.

He wasn't a magician, just an ordinary man who happened to love a magician. He let out a sigh as he came to a stop light. He leaned back into his seat. He thought about it for a moment. If there one that he would change would be the fact that he would go back to Egypt and marry Mana after his first term as mayor was up. He only stayed on as mayor since the city needed to be fix after the pervious mayor nearly destroyed the town.

He put his foot onto the gas as the light changed to green. He drove onward before turning onto the street where he lived. He drove past four houses before pulling up into the driveway of the house on his right. He parked the car and cut off the engine before climbing out of the car. He closed the door behind him then walked to the front door. He could hear his neighbor's dog in the backyard barking as he reached the door.

He put the key into the lock and turned it. There was clicking sound before he pushed it open and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He reached out and turned on the lights; lighting up the living room. The house was big enough for a small family to live in. He looked around the living room.

There were two chairs on either side of a wooden coffee table sitting in between a TV mounted onto the wall and a leather couch. He nodded before walking into the bathroom. He did his teeth before walking into the master bedroom. There was a king size bed with two nightstands on either side of the bed, a wooden dresser at the foot of the bed with a TV mounted on the wall over the dresser. There was a decent size closest on the left side of the bed.

He closed the door revealing a full length mirror onto the wall behind the door. He grabbed his PJs and changed into them before falling face first onto the bed. He rolled over to look up at the ceiling as Mana's smiling face appeared in his mind. He looked over to see the last photo of the two of them together which was Kisara's wedding.

He reached over and grabbed the photo from his nightstand. He held up the photo staring at the smiling face of his beloved Mana. She was so beautiful with that smile on her face. Part of him was wishing that he had asked her to stay that night. He could see them now; married with children of their own. He wished that he had the courage to ask for her hand back then. He groaned as he placed the photo back onto the nightstand as he phone went off.

He reached for it and pulled it up to see who it was that was calling him. It was Kisara; which was a surprise since they rarely kept in touch these days. Kisara was busy with her family and going to events with her husband for his business while Atem was busy running the city. They hardly ever talked on the phone since he became the mayor and her marriage to Kaiba. He held up the phone to his ear. Maybe she was calling to tell him about Mana visiting.

"Kisara," he said.

"I see you still have my number," said Kisara.

"Why wouldn't I, I mean we have been friends throughout school,"

"True, anyway I'm calling you because…"

"Mana is in town."

"How do you know?"

"My brother told me, I went to his place for dinner this evening."

"I see, so Anzu told you."

"No, she told Yugi and he told me, how long has she been in town for?"

"She had flown in two days ago. I know that you would want to see her again."

"Does she even want to see me?"

"Of course she does, she has been asking about you."

"I see, I would love to see her but, my schedule is a bit…"

"Atem, I know that you're afraid but I assure you that she still loves you."

"But hasn't her family been…."

"Well, no, according to her; her brother had taken over as the head of the family and has told her that she can marry whoever she wants and I think that she wants to marry you."

Atem didn't know if Kisara was saying that to ease his suffering or if it was true but of course Kisara wouldn't get his hopes up like that. Kisara wasn't that kind of person. Atem knew this since the three of them hung out during their school days. Kisara had known about his crush on Mana and would tell him to do something but they were little kids back then and they didn't know anything about love. When Atem first kissed Mana; it surprised both Kisara and Mana but that didn't last long as Mana returned the kiss.

"Okay," he said, "I'll see her but I don't know when though."

"Don't worry about that Atem, I can take care of that. All you need to do is to be presentable."

#

Atem wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He did trust Kisara but still; he was nervous. Did Mana still love him? He hoped that she did. He couldn't imagine a world without her love. He sat in the diner that Kisara told him to go to meet up with her and Mana. Atem ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for them to show.

He looked to the door waiting to see them walking into the diner. A waiter walked over and asked if he was still deciding. Atem wasn't really hungry at the moment. His throat was dry and his stomach in knots at the thought of seeing Mana again. Was she still the same fun loving girl that he knew? He decided on just ordering some tea for now to calm his nerves.

The waiter walked away to place his order. Atem heard the chime going off at the entrance. He looked to see Kisara stepping into the diner. He stood up to greet his old friend. Kisara would be unrecognizable to anyone that they knew that still live in Egypt but Atem wasn't' surprised by her appearance.

"Where is she," he asked.

"She's coming," Kisara assured him.

"Atem…"

#

"Are you sure that I look okay," Mana asked.

Kisara giggled. She had told Mana that they were going to see Atem. When Mana heard that she was filled with excitement and nervousness at the same time. She wanted to see her former boyfriend. She had hoped that they could pick up where they left off. Kisara had taken her shopping for this meeting. Mana looked down at her outfit.

She wore a white top that exposed her shoulders and a bit of her stomach with a short white skirt to match and white flats as well. Mana wondered if Atem would still find her attractive. She remembered the first time they made love in Atem's dorm room. It was magical as it was every time afterwards. Atem was an amazing lover. Mana hoped that he would still find her attractive. The car that they were taking was one of Kaiba's.

"You look fine," said Kisara, "I'm sure that Atem won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Mana blushed making Kisara laugh. She hoped that Kisara was speaking the truth. She when she came to visit Kisara; she was also hoping to see Atem again. They pulled up to the diner where they were to meet him. Kisara turned to Man as the driver went to open the door for them. Mana looked at her best friend.

"Don't be nervous Mana," she said, "Atem adores you no matter how much time passes. He'll love you until the end of time."

Kisara exited the car leaving the girl to collect her thoughts. Mana let out a sigh before exiting the car. She mentally prepared herself before walking forward. She reached the door but hesitated for a bit before going inside. She looked around until she saw him.

He looked as handsome as the last day they saw each other. His tri colored hair was still the same. He wore a light blue dress shirt and dark blue dress pants to match. Mana could see his muscles through his shirt. She remembered running her hands over them many times and how they felt under her fingers. His violet eyes were still as beautiful as ever, his face still as handsome as ever with his high cheekbones and firm jaw line.

A blush appeared on her face. She couldn't take her eyes off him. God he hadn't changed a bit. Mana smiled as she watched him.

"Atem," she called.

#

Atem looked to see her standing there looking as beautiful as the day he last saw her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Kisara looked over at her with a smile on her face. Atem walked past her to get to Mana. Kisara wasn't surprised since they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She stood there watching them.

"Mana," he said.

"Atem," she replied.

"You look…."

He couldn't get the right words out. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her but didn't know where to start. She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. No matter how much time has passed; she was still his Mana.

"Yes," she asked.

He took her chin and titled her head up to meet his glaze. He leaned forward to capture her lips. She returned the kiss happy to know that he still loves her. They pulled away to breath. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"Magnificent," he said.

She smiled as a blush crossed her face. He still had a way with words that made her whole body melt at his fingertips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him which he returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kisara stood there watching her two friends in an embrace as they kissed. She smiled at them glad to know that they still love each other.

_I knew that they would still love each other._

#

Mana moaned as Atem pinned her against the front door of his house. After they had lunch with Kisara; the two decided to catch up. Kisara didn't mind it since this meeting was to get them together again. Mana moaned as Atem's lips moved down her cheek to her neck. She could feel her body aching with desire.

"Atem," she breathed.

Atem pulled away and stared into her eyes before he captured her lips. He managed to unlock the door and they ended up falling into the house landing onto the couch near the door. Mana landed onto the couch with Atem over her; their lips never breaking. The door closed shut behind them. Atem moved down her neck to her bare shoulder.

Mana let out a gasp as she felt him sucking on her skin causing a shiver to run down her spine. She grabbed a hold of his hair as he licked her collarbone.

"Bedroom," she breathed, "please Atem."

He pulled away and smiled down at her. Mana looked up at him smiling. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He used his elbow to push the door open and set her onto the bed. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. He moved to where he was over her as they kissed.

They pulled back to allow air to enter their lungs. He nuzzled into her neck as he kissed her skin. Mana moaned in pleasure enjoying the butterfly kisses on her skin. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt basically pulling his shirt apart as the desire to run her hands over his bare chest took over. They pulled away once again and she took in his muscular chest. It was still perfect and she couldn't wait to run her fingers over it.

Atem grabbed the bottom over her top and pulled it over her revealing her cream colored bra. He stared down at her adoringly before he started to kiss her cleavage while he was trying to unhook her bra which he managed after much difficulty taking it off allowing her breasts to pop out. She could see that he was licking his lips at the sight of them.

#

Mana smiled as she laid there with her head on his chest. She looked up at him smiling. Atem looked down at her smiling. It felt good to make love after so long. All those years of not seeing each other it all worth it she thought to herself. She snuggled into him. He buried his face into her hair while his thumb rubbed her shoulder in a circular motion.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too," she replied, "I'm glad that we get to see each other again."

"Me too."

"Atem,"

"Yes Mana?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, not a day goes by when I don't love you."

A smile formed on her lips as she sat up to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss as they could hear his phone going off. He reached for it thinking that it could be his assistant wondering where he was. Mana grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Leave it," she pleaded.

He didn't protest, instead he just kissed her again. Mana moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. The ringing stopped which meant that it had gone to voicemail. Atem knew that he would get an earful later from his assistant. He cupped her cheek while pushing her hair back. They pulled away for air as his phone rang again.

"Boy, you're popular," she said.

Atem grabbed his phone to see that it was Yugi. His assistant must've called him after not able to get a hold of him. He knew if he didn't answer this then Yugi would drive over to find him in bed with Mana. He put the phone to his ear while Mana kissed his chest.

"Yugi," he said.

"Atem," Yugi cried out, "are you okay. Ayako called saying that she couldn't get a hold of you."

"So she called you."

"Yeah, she figured that we were playing a game together and lost track of time again."

That wouldn't be the first time that the brothers would lose track of time before. Atem's assistant; Ayako would drive to wherever they were and scold Atem when he needed to be somewhere and was running late. Atem knew if Yugi couldn't a hold of him then they both would drive to his house and break the door down to find him.

"She said that you went out for lunch but never made it back to the office."

"I'm fine Yugi, you can tell that Ayako as well."

"You know that she's probably on her way to your house right now. I know that you'll get an earful."

"I know,"

"Well, I'll if I can't get a hold of her to let her know that you're okay but promise me not to worry us like that again."

"Sorry about that Yugi, I just got caught up in catching up with an old friend."

"Okay whatever you say, goodbye bro."

"Goodbye and tell Anzu that I'm fine, I know that wife of yours is freaking out too."

He hung up the phone looking down at Mana. He knew that his assistant would show up soon and she would have a heart attack to see him in bed with a woman.

"Who was that," Mana asked.

"My little brother,"

"I see,"

They kissed again when they heard a car pull up. Atem knew that it was his assistant. Mana looked at him confused. Atem sighed before grabbing his pants and boxers. He put them on and went to grab his shirt but Mana had put it on her body. He smirked as he remembered the number of times she ended up wearing his shirts after making love.

Mana would say it was because she liked seeing him shirtless. He walked down the stairs to the door. He opened the door as there was someone knocking on it. Ayako stood there looking like she was going to struggle the life of out him.

"Hello Ayako," he said.

"Where have you been," she hissed, "You have a meeting with the medical board."

Her red hair swung back and forth as she shook her head. What was she going to do with him? Atem had a habit of disappearing to the point where she had to track him down.

"Right sorry about that," said Atem putting a hand onto his forehead.

"Sorry doesn't change anything," she shouted, 'You know that you are expected to be professional! You're the mayor of Domino for crying out aloud!"

"Atem, who's this," a voice called.

Atem turned to see Mana standing there looking confused. Ayako noticed that she was wearing one of Atem's shirt and she took a good look at her boss to see that he was shirtless. A blush crossed her face when she realized what he had been doing.

"You pervert," she shouted, "What gives you the right to….!"

"She's my girlfriend," Atem replied simply, "Mana, this is my assistant Ayako; Ayako this is Mana my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," said Mana bowing to her.

She wasn't use to Japan's ikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkd customs but luckily Kisara had been helping her. Atem smiled at her. Ayako nodded to her unsure on what to say to her. She turned to Atem looking like she wanted to stab him with a knife but Atem wasn't looking at her, his eyes were on Mana. Ayako noticed the loving glaze he was giving the woman.

"Go change," she hissed drawing his attention.

"Fine," he replied.

"Don't take too long, your meeting is in an hour!"

Atem walked over and placed a kiss on Mana's cheek before going to get changed. Mana smiled as he walked up the stairs. She looked over at Ayako; who was huffing and puffing angrily. The woman sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I swear that man will be the death of me."

"I didn't realize that Atem had an assistant," said Mana.

"How do you think he keeps to his schedule," Ayako asked, 'being the mayor of Domino means that he'll need help."

"Wait, Atem is the mayor?!"

"You didn't know, are you sure that you're his girlfriend?"

"We haven't seen each other in ten years."

Atem came down wearing a different shirt. He walked toward them. Ayako nodded to him before handing him a file for the meeting.

"I'm going back to the office, don't keep them waiting," she said before walking out the door.

"Sorry about this Mana," he said, "but I should get going."

"Its fine," said Mana, "we can catch up later."

He smiles before kissing her lips. She smiled as she returned the kiss. They pulled away and he offered to drop her off at Kisara's house.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what you do, if you don't mind," she said.

"Sure, why not."

#

Mana was impressed by how Atem handle the meeting. He knew how to take charge and reach an agreement that benefited both sides. Atem shook hands with the board before they left the room. Ayako was sitting to the side taking notes of the meeting. Mana sat next to her smiling at her boyfriend as he acted professional.

"Thank you for meeting with us Mayor Muto," said the head of the board.

"Of course," said Atem, "I am glad that we were able to come to an agreement."

"So am I, you have done wonders for this city. I've heard that many people want to come live in the city now."

"Well that's good news,"

"Yes, it is; you've done better than any past mayors."

Mana couldn't be any more proud of him. The men left and Atem turned to Ayako to check to see if there were other meetings.

"No, that's it for now," said Ayako, "but you do need to go over that bill that I placed on your desk during lunch."

"Right," he replied, "I'll look over it now."

He nodded before leaving the room. Mana stood up and followed Ayako out of the room. Atem had entered his office and looked over the bill on his desk. Mana walked over and sat on the corner of his desk watching him. He scanned the bill before picking up a pen to sign it. Ayako watched as he signed. He handed it to her and she walked out of the room.

"That's all for now," she said, "not much to do now."

"Thank you, you may go home then," said Atem.

Ayako nodded before leaving them alone. Atem stood up and turned to Mana smiling. She returned the smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed as his arms wrapped around her waist. She moaned as his tongue went into her mouth.

"Sorry about this Mana," he said, "I should have told you that I was the mayor."

"No, its fine," she replied, "I don't care about that. I care about the fact that we can see each other again."

"I agree, so how long is your visit?"

"I haven't decided that yet."

Once again she didn't plan ahead which didn't surprise him. He just smiled knowing that she hadn't changed much. He didn't care if she stayed forever; in fact that would be the best thing in the world for him at least.

"Why don't we go out to dinner," he said.

"I would like that,"

He held out his arm to her which she took. They walked out of his office heading to the parking lot. He opened the door for her making her smile. He was still a gentleman after all these years. They got to the car and he opened the door for her. She kissed him in thanks before going into the passenger side. He closed the door before making his way to the driver side of the car. He climbed in and closed it behind him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise,"

"What no hint?"

"Nope, you'll after to wait and see Mana."

#

Jonouchi had just finished grilling the burgers and called everyone to come and eat. He and Mai had invited the group over to hang out like old times. The kids were running around plying with their toys while the adults were catching up.

"It's nice that we can get to do this," said Anzu.

"I know," said Mai, "it's rare that we all can get together."

"The burgers are great Jonouchi," said Yugi.

"Thanks bud," said Jonouchi.

"It's nice catching up," said Bakura.

"Oh yeah," said Honda, "It's been far too long."

"I'm surprised that you got Mino to marry you," said Otogi.

"Shut up," Honda hissed.

"Hey guys calm down," said Shizuka.

"She's right," said Anzu, "we aren't teenagers anymore and we all have kids to set explains for."

"You tell them," said Jane; Bakura's American wife.

"Say, Yug, when is your brother getting here," Jonouchi asked.

"I don't know," said Yugi, "he probably got up catch with work again."

"Life as mayor is never easy," said Mai, "I feel sorry for him at times."

"I know," said Anzu, "we don't get to see him unless Yugi or I invite him over for dinner."

"How often do you do that," Honda asked.

"Not as often as we should," said Yugi, "but I'm glad that the kids love him though."

"Of course, he's the cool uncle," said Mai.

"Uncle Temmy," Sugoroku and AJ cried out.

They all turned to see Atem walking around to the backyard where they were at but he wasn't alone. They noticed a girl on his arm. She looked foreign like she wasn't from Japan. Anzu's eyes widened as she recognized the woman.

"I saw that girl with Kisara," she cried, "I think her name is Mana."

"You serious," said Jonouchi, "so, she's from Egypt?"

"Hey guys," said Atem.

His nephews ran to him hugging his legs. Mana giggled as they did this. Atem smiled down at the boys. They smiled up at him before their parents had to pull them off his legs.

"Let him walk boys," said Yugi.

`"Hey there Mr. Mayor," said Mai, "so glad you could join us."

"Sorry we're late," Atem replied.

"Who's your friend dude," Jonouchi asked.

"This is Mana, my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Hi its nice to meet you all," said Mana smiling at them.

"Ya dog," said Jonouchi putting an arm around Atem's shoulders.

"Where were you hiding her?"

"Very funny Jonouchi,"

"Is she the girl you told us about bro," Yugi asked.

"Yes, she is,"

"Well, welcome Mana, I'm Yugi Muto; Atem's brother."

"It's nice to meet you Yugi."

"I'm Anzu, Yugi's wife but we already met."

"Yeah we have,"

"Welcome to the gang," said Jonouchi, "I'm Jonouchi."

"I'm Honda,"

"I'm Ryo and this is my wife Jane,"

"Otogi,"

"I'm Shizuka,"

"I'm Mino,"

"I'm Mai,"

"It's nice to meet you all."

"These are my nephews, Sugoroku and AJ."

"Hello," said the boys.

Mana smiled as she got to meet all of Atem's friends and family. She was glad that they all accepted her. She saw Kisara standing next to her husband. Kisara gave her a smile which Mana returned. It was good to catch up with her best friend and boyfriend after ten years. She looked over at Atem still smiling as he was playing with his nephews and niece.

_I'm glad that I get to see him again and I know that someday we will be married with a family of our own. I love you Atem._


End file.
